


Sleepless in Space

by reedpayne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, coldatom, considering writing more of this, mick snores, poor len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len may or may not know what personal space is. </p><p>In his defense, it's all Mick's fault, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Space

**Author's Note:**

> [moodycactus](http://moodcactus.tumblr.com) said: prompt for coldatom, one of them disturbing the other's privacy somehow 
> 
> hope I did this justice! it's my first time writing coldatom but hopefully it's decent enough to warrant some kudos!

Len huffs and glares across the room at the lump of a man that occupies the bed opposite his. It’s only their second night aboard the Waverider, and already Len is nearly ready to rip out what little hair he has left. He has no idea who had decided it was a good idea for him and Mick to room together, but when he figures out who it was, they will find themselves short a few fingers (or a few toes, maybe even both) courtesy of his cold gun.

The thing is, Mick _snores_. Not just a quiet, fluttery type of snore, either; that, Len could handle without a problem. No, Mick snores like a fucking _freight train_ , except maybe seven times as loud as that, actually. Now that Len thinks about, it’s more of a jet engine, really, or perhaps several jet engines put together.

The point is, it’s entirely too loud and if Len has to go one more night on this god forsaken time machine without a good night’s rest, he may go a little more insane than he already is.

“Mick, shut the hell up!” he groans out, but the only response he gets from the pyro is another deafening snore. He grabs an extra pillow from the bed and lobs it at the lump underneath the covers, but it merely bounces off before falling to the floor with a dull thump that’s drowned out by yet another snore.

At this point, Len decides he’s had enough of this and stumbles his way out of bed, tugging at his pajama pants where they’ve ridden down in his tossing and turning. The pants are a soft blue color and covered in little white snowflakes, a Christmas present from Lisa the previous year. She’d thought it was hilarious and if she ever knew that he actually wore them, she’d probably tease him mercilessly for the rest of his life. The white tank he also wears is old and worn thin, but it fits him just right and he refuses to throw it away, even if it really is on its last leg of life.

Grabbing his pillow from the bed and his cold gun from the side table (one can never be too vigilant), he slumps out of his and Mick’s shared room and into the hallway that contains all of the living quarters.

“Gideon, who’s room is the furthest from this one?” he asks aloud, knowing the AI is always listening despite it being quite late in the night.

“That would be Dr. Palmer’s, Mr. Snart. All the way down the hall and to the left.”

Muttering a low thank you, he takes off down the hallway in the direction that Gideon provided. Upon reaching it, he doesn’t even bother knocking, simply pushes the door open and strolls inside. He doesn’t know how Raymond ended up with one of the two single bedrooms on board (Stein occupies the other one, of course), but he’s too tired to question him at the moment.

Raymond is sound asleep, curled up in the middle of a full sized bed. He isn’t snoring, Len notes, sending a silent thank you to anybody who might be listening. He moves over to the bed and puts his pillow down, gently pushing Ray over to one side of the bed before falling down onto the other side. The movement, of course, jolts Ray awake. He sits up and blinks a few times to clear his eyes, then peers down at Len where’s he spread out comfortably on the bed.

“Snart? What the hell are you doing in my bed?” he all but hisses, immediately grabbing at the blankets to cover up his bare chest. He’s thankful that he decided to actually wear boxers to bed rather than sleep naked as he typically does.

“Mick snores and I need a good night’s sleep for once in my life, so shut the hell up and go back to sleep before I knock you out instead,” Len snaps, turning on his side with his back facing Ray.

“Um, okay?” he mumbles and lowers himself back down onto the bed, though he does move further away from Len, practically hanging off of the other side of the bed. “Just a warning, I’m a sleep cuddler! You can ask Felicity, it just happens sometimes. We may start off on complete opposite sides of the bed but there’s a real big chance that things are gonna, you know, happen. And it’s totally not my fault! My unconscious mind, man, it has a track of it’s own, and--.”

“Raymond.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Lenny.”

“Goodnight, Ray.”

And if they wake up in the morning with Ray wrapped completely around Len, the big spoon to his little spoon, well then, nobody really needs to know that, do they?

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://coldsatom.tumblr.com)
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
